CallingOfTheSevenSeas Wiki
Welcome to the CallingOfTheSevenSeas Wiki This page is about a comic known as CallingOfTheSevenSeas and the story follows a young pirate and his crew traveling to uncharted lands meeting all sorts people and seeing or battling monsters Note: I will be putting up all sorts of new islands, characters, monsters, weapons, and stuff like that but i like creating islands and creatures because it was always a fun thing to make for me. Describe your topic Calling Of The Seven Seas is story about a world in the future in the year 6790 and the earth has shifted since than so everything is nothing like it was before. Technology had faded over time and the seas have grown much larger releasing all kinds of monsters from the depths of the ocean... Since humans have decreased the monsters that had hidden away for so long have come back out from hiding and have become equals to humans so they cannot be pushed away so easily anymore. The world is under the protection of the government of the world and under them are the ten royal kings of the world whom are guarded by their six most strongest knights. *MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE WIKI AS A SURPRISE* Danger Ranking Danger ranking is putting least dangerous to most dangerous only in the range of weapons and monsters of tremendous sizes and only have intentions or killing everything in their path. Rank Scale - Things of this rank are mass shootings or medium sized monsters killing hundreds of people. Rank Gutter - This rank consists of monsters like S class Merus, Demons or any other creeps that come lurking killing around 300 too 400 people in short amounts of time. Rank Bloop - Bloop is high powered weapons such as bombs, cannons or cursed objects killing off a large population of people and destruction along the way destroying off many towns. Rank Void - Monsters causing mass destruction globally and surely able to take out towns, kingdoms, cities and even nations. Creatures that are capable of causing such thing are legendary beast such as the Kracken, Leviathan, Planetary Golems, and Dammed angels. Power Ranking Power Ranking is putting criminals on a scale of how deadly they're and destructive such beings are. What separates danger ranks and power ranks is that power ranking ranks those who do terrifying acts willing and have the property's of king, Sea Lord or an Emperor. Rank HellHound - Wild killers who kill, steal and rape there so are also blinded by madness Rank Greeny - Those given this most likely were given a bounty over 450k and killed/murdered thousands of people, These outlaws are either known as pirates if true children of the sea or just terrorists. Rank Tyrant - Those with this big name rank like "ZaggerJack" are very dangerous and cause mass deaths anywhere they're completely destroying world government bases and large battle ships. Tyrants also have large bounties on their head and over 700k to 900k on their heads and finally probably leaders/captain of a group of sorts causing trouble. Rank Devil - Those with this rank are highly aggressive individuals craving nothing but a rain of blood and homes burnt to the ground, this almost sounds like the hell hound rank but much more psychotic as tyrants having a crew or group lending them take down government troops and ship no sweat but with the rank Devil those single individuals can take down government ships and base on their own with no help, also having bounties over 1Mill. Rank King - A rare rank for people to earn through their miss deeds but those with this specific rank can rule over almost anyone who tries to defeat them, they're powerful enough to take on four tyrants and a devil if wanted to also these power houses have bounties of over 1.4Mill or 2Mill. Rank Sea Lord - A highly rare rank because of ruling two or more of the seven seas which is rare for someone to even come close to doing even for a king but sea lords since there was only one ever being Black Beard Jr his bounty was over 3Mill and was highly dangerous and destructive. Rank Emperor - The conquering of almost the whole globe including taking over six also being Black beard Jr after almost 30 years later and being the most wanted being worth a straight 5Mill but soon was killed by the kracken but black beard Jr took it sound with him people say. Bounties Bounties work like this, when someone murders two or three people it's usually a police case but when someone happens to murder around ten or fifteen people they earn a 150$ bounty on their head. Killing government trained men and woman give the killer a high 2000$ bounty, killing around 30 people that puts a good 15,000$ on the killer's head. For the big leagues killing 2000 people earn a 300,000$ bounty and so and so fourth. Long and short of it is every hundred people equals 350$ and just keep adding up the casualties but sometimes the government will make certain bounties different from what they should be because of productions of future devastating things those individuals will probably do or worse. Powers Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse